Robert Miles
Roberto Concina (3 November 1969 – 9 May 2017), better known by his stage name Robert Miles, was a Swiss-Italian record producer, composer, musician and DJ. He is best known for the track "Children", which was the best music more than 10 countries; the song has also peaked at number 1 in France and Italian, including number 2 in United Kingdom, number 21 in United States, and number 3 in Netherlands. Robert Miles was born to Italian immigrants Antonietta Lauro and Albino Concina in Fleurier, Switzerland. Miles became proficient at playing the piano during his youth in Friuli, Italy, in the small town of Fagagna, where his family moved when he was still a young boy, and had been in the music scene since 1984. He worked as a DJ in some Italian clubs and private radio networks and in 1990, he used his savings to establish his own recording studio and a pirate radio station. In 1994, Miles wrote a trance/chill-out piece based on acoustic guitar chords and soft synthesizer effects, "Children", which was later developed into a dream trance song featuring a piano theme on top. The single picked up sales slowly, but within two weeks of its official release in 1995, it had sold more than 350,000 copies all over Europe and topped the charts in many countries. The single received an unprecedented "Essential Tune of The Week", three weeks in a row on Pete Tong's show causing a furious bidding war. It was then signed to Deconstruction Records in the UK by Giles Goodman of Dynamic Music (who represented Platipus Records the initial license). After occupying the Euro Top 100 chart number 1 spot for thirteen consecutive weeks, by 1997, "Children" had sold more than 5 million copies worldwide. It earned Miles platinum records in many countries, a Brit Award (Robert Miles is, to date, the only Italian artist who has received the award) as Best International Male Newcomer 1997, a World Music Award as World's Best Selling Male Newcomer and various other awards. To this date "Children" is regarded as a Trance classic and is thought of by many as the track that kickstarted the Trance genre into the Global music genre it is today. Miles' next single was "Fable". Part of this song was used in the theatrical trailer for the U.S. movie Ever After starring Drew Barrymore and Dougray Scott. His debut album Dreamland was released on 7 June 1996 in Europe, and released in the United States about a month later, with covering "One and One" of Polish pop diva Edyta Górniak. This cover became very popular (it reached number 1 in the Euro Top 100 Singles Chart during the Christmas period and remained in the top spot for six consecutive weeks) and was later released as a single in Europe and the U.S. Miles died in Ibiza, Spain, on 9 May 2017 at the age of 47 after a short battle with stage 4 metastatic cancer. Releases Sets Upcoming/Unreleased Tracks Category:DJs Category:Producers Category:Italian Producers Category:Italian DJs Category:Deceased Artists